


We don't get happy endings

by MaximumTrekkie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Tony Stark, IronWidow - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumTrekkie/pseuds/MaximumTrekkie
Summary: "We're Starks.  We don't get happy endings."He threw back the glass of whiskey, draining it in one gulp."But we change the world before we go."





	We don't get happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after reading beautiful broken things by ThaliaClio and My Biggest Mistake by ShakespearePoet101.
> 
> Basically, Tony never makes it out of Siberia. Unfulfilled Ironwidow and a son in his late teens are thrown into the mix.

"You know, I knew something like this would happen."

He stood, dark suit and dark hair against bright light and white furniture.

"This was always going to happen. He was never going to die old in a bed."

The man gestured wildly to punctuate his statement, sharp movements contrasting slow, methodical words.

"He was a good father to me, a good man. But that just wasn't him."

He paused for a moment, as if waiting for someone to interject.

No-one did.

"He did his best to raise me better than Howard did him. He tried his best for so long."

He walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass, sliding it over polished wood, his reflection gazing back at him.

"Tried his best to keep the Avengers together."

He filled the glass with ice, light tinkling in an otherwise silent room.

"Tried his best to protect the world."

He pours whiskey over the ice, watching it flow for a moment.

"And what does he get for it?"

He stares once more into the drink, as if it holds all the world's secrets. As if it will tell him why his father was taken from him.

"A shield his father made buried in his chest by the man who was supposed to be his comrade, his teammate- his friend."

The man stood suddenly, turning back to his audience, an almost manic expression on his face.

"He thought it was going to be okay, that he would at least die beside his friends, people he had fought beside for years!"

His eyes bored into hers, cold blue meeting agonized green.

"He should've known better!"

He punched his hand with his fist for emphasis before spinning on his heel and sitting back down at the bar.

"We're Starks. We don't get happy endings."

He threw back the glass of whiskey, draining it in one gulp.

"But we change the world before we go."

He looked down at the glass in his hand. He threw it against the wall, the shattering glass deafening in the silence.

"He would have burned the world for you, Natasha- my almost mother."

He turned to look at her, fury in his eyes, anger rolling off of him in waves, so much that she could almost feel it.

"But then this. You betray him in his time of need. You follow the golden boy who isn't so golden anymore. You drive a dagger through my father's heart and _twist it _until he can't take any more."__

__"Then you have the nerve to come back here and say that you're _sorry! _"___ _

____He sighs, and the anger seems to leak out of him, going from fiery burning pulsar to dark and small black hole._ _ _ _

____"I just... I'm not sure what else to say. I'm not even sure what to do, really. Stark Industries is mine now, if I want it."_ _ _ _

____He looks down at the floor, a sad contrast to how he was only moments before. He seems almost... defeated. No, not defeated. Sad, weary. Wearier than any eighteen year old ever should be._ _ _ _

____"I don't think I've ever wanted anything less."_ _ _ _

____She can't meet his eyes, not anymore. The Black Widow, once one of the most effective operatives SHIELD ever had and before that a feared assassin of the Red Room could not meet his eyes._ _ _ _

____"I didn't know he died."_ _ _ _

____She says this quietly, faintly, barely audible even in this room where there is nobody but the two of them - the boy who must now become a man and the woman who was almost his mother._ _ _ _

____"I would've thought you did. I thought you would at least have kept tabs on him well enough to know when he's been dead for a day."_ _ _ _

____He says, his words biting inter her, making her feel as if they were tearing through her skin and into her strangely fragile heart._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____She half sobs, half whispers the words. He looks almost satisfied at this, the tears forming in her eyes a sign that she really did care._ _ _ _

____"You should be. Do you want to know what his last words were?"_ _ _ _

____He looks almost hungry now, wanting her to suffer like he has._ _ _ _

____She shakes her head mutely, fiery red hair moving as she did._ _ _ _

____"He said 'My biggest mistake was not telling her I love her.'"_ _ _ _

____She drops her head into her hands at this, finally giving up any composure she might have had left and sobbing into her hands._ _ _ _

____His vindictive satisfaction fades as he watches, making him feel even emptier than before. Despite his earlier rage he enfolds her in a hug. He can't help it- he can't seem to hate the woman his father fell in love with._ _ _ _

____She stiffens slightly before leaning into his chest, regaining her composure well enough to talk again. Her voice is hoarse as she speaks._ _ _ _

____"My biggest mistake was not telling him that I loved him too, my almost son."_ _ _ _

____Eventually, he stands. He walks towards the door with renewed determination._ _ _ _

____"I'll see you later, almost-mother. I have a national icon to kill."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I threw this together really fast. Like, less than an hour fast. Comment if you want me to expand on it - keep in mind I wrote this after reading beautiful broken things by ThalioClio and a few other sad Natasha/Tony fics like My Biggest Mistake by ShakespearePoet101. This fic is Ironwidow, for clarification, but it made me think of how things would go if Tony had a son and had died in Siberia.


End file.
